Simon's Demise
by McNibbs
Summary: When Sophie gets lost things get hairy, Simon looks for the truth in a world full of lies.
1. Chapter 1: The new beginning

**Simon's Demise**

 **CHAPTER 1:** A Fresh Beginning

Many years ago on a night much like this night (Darkandstormynight) I simon, a man in his twenties with short brown hair and an hoodie too. Sophie my girlfriend invited me on a picnic in the forest. But what we didn't know was that it was to change our life.

We left MacKenzie's pizzas at around 12am (midnight) to go to the park next to the forest in the town that I live in. I was talking to her as we were walking to the park, but when I looked back she was gone! She just vanished as if in thin air. I drastically shouted "Sophie! Where are you?! Why have you left my side!" Into the cold wet dead of night. My tears sparked a courage in my soul and I went running directly into where I heard her go.

I was running so fast that I lost track of time, and when I looked back at my watch it said 2:30 in the morning. This scared me, "Where has the time gone!?" I yelled, it had vanished just like Sophie, did, "I wont let this distract me" I thought, I continued on my journey into the unknown.

In the foggy distance I spotted an old lodge, I immediately ran to the door and pounded on it as hard as I can, "Sophie! Are you there?" I cried but to no response, I kicked the door down swiftly and abruptly. The inside of the lodge was empty save for one lamp next a rocking chair which was aimlessly swaying too and fro. I could see a frail visage of a person gently holding a book of memories.

She was sitting in the chair, i hadn't noticed her before. "sophie?" I questioned the pitiful being before me.

"It is not I sophie for it is me Rosetta" the old creature murmured with enthusiasm "Rosetta? Have you seen sophie?" I asked "No child, but I have seen the light" "listen to my words young one." I listened in awe.

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 _ **Authors notes:** Chapter 2 is already written and will be here soon, hold on tight the frights are just beginning._


	2. Chapter 2: Rest, Memories

**Chapter 2** : Rest, Memories, and a frightful surprise

"When I was a child I lived in this lodge, I had many a happy memory with my papa Jeff Florida and ma'am whose name was Martha Florida, they managed this retreat with my great uncle Bib." The words she said were happy "But then one night a strange man came to the door, He was looking for a woman named Sophie" She said "Sophie? Who was this woman? I wondered" "I can't tell you but what next is what will surprise you!"

"The man became violent, enraged even, after we said we didn't know who that was" "Are you telling me you didn't know her?" I asked puzzled "we had many visitors but none called themselves Sophie, we had wished we had" She whispered mournfully "This strange man grabbed my great uncle Bob and threw him out the window into the spikes" "when we looked back he was gone. We called the police to tell them and they came" They looked at my great uncle and said that it was an accident and that we were making things up, they took Bob and left" She stroked the book of memories and cried "no you have it all wrong he killed Bob! He killed bob! The bad man threw bob and now he died" A single tear rolled out of her eye "Many months had passed, and we had forgotten about the strange man, but when he showed up again" "he yelled that we know who Sophie was and killed my parents Jeff Florida and Martha Florida but he kept me alive and I don't know why" She handed me the book of memories and I flipped to the the first page "owned by Jeff Madrid Florida and Martha Sophie Florida" I screamed out "no! This can't be" I went to ask her the meaning of this but she was gone and so was the book.

I stumbled out of the lodge Fiercely, it was still raining and it had gotten colder, I looked back at my watch and I had noticed that it was still 2:30 in the morning, I pondered on it but I had a mission to do I and had to find Sophie.

 **END CHAPTER 2**

 _ **Authors notes:**_ _Chapter 3 is already written and will be here soon, hold on tight the frights are just beginning._


	3. Chapter 3: Refuse to Submit

**Chapter 3** : Refuse to Submit

I ran on, Indebted to my cause, Who was that lady? Where did she go? Is the story she said related to what I'm going through now? It doesn't matter, what matters is finding Sophie and putting an end to this nightmare. I ran briskly through the cold night air. I thought I heard a rustlin' in the bushes and I decided to check my facts. It was a clue left by Sophie, a note saying that she was being taken away by a strange man. I continued on my path but now I was serious.

As I went I heard a scream in the distance but it was far. "is that sophie?" I pondered quizzically but with no doubt that it was Sophie. I ran north. As I went I saw a 60 degree incline blocking my way, there was no doubt in my mind that I had to climb it. I roughly plowed my way up the hill, desperate to get to the top, my feet pounded into the hill grappling with the elements, my hands clambered onto any holding in their path grasping deliberately on the most firm and forceful structures, if only to further insure my safety but also increase the rate at which I was going for if I fell now it would spell the end of my days, these actions had led my 'bod to spray their natural coolants all over my straining flesh simmering against the heat of my dermis. The rain came but my sweat did too. The incline went on and so did I. This "Slippery Slope" was slippery indeed, but the thought of my soft Soph' kept me escalating fast and hard, The desperation in my actions led to a slip up as I came tumbling to a halt. But I had already made my final pass. I had homogenized with the peak of this hill but at what disbursement? Shimmering in the moon light my wet coating glistened even through the rain, my triumph was forever etched into the summit as the sweat of my brow basked in the glory of this accomplishment. I must press on, Dashing exuberantly like a bat out of hell, Sophie is counting on me and I mustn't let her down.

I went north, reaching the screams but they were not from Sophie. They were from Paul, "paul what are you doing here?" I asked quizzically. "Sophie came through here" he said. We slinked along a dark passage way into the underbelly of my city. Sophie be OK I prayed.

But as soon as I made my holy sanctions, I felt a strange warm breeze accompanied by Noises I cannot explain, they were like owl sounds but higher and more humanistic. Paul shivered and started crying, he pulled out a Glock 23 generation 3. "Paul I thought you got rid of that god-forsaken thing!" I exclaimed forcefully, "I'm never going to get rid of this my father gave this to me and he was a marine too" Paul articulated, The winds began to pick up strongly though, and the sounds elevated drastically.

"Paul we need to go! Hand me the piece!" I commanded "Here Simon I don't need it where i'm going"

And just when he finished his statement and handed me the Glock 23 gen 3, The winds picked up even more and the sounds became a maddening crecendo. Paul flew out the window, "Paul! My good friend why! How did this happen to you Paul my friend" I had clutched onto a handrail so I didn't go. I turned my head and there stood the figure of a old bald man with a long grey beard and a jug in front of his face. He furiously blew into the jug while making the noise he makes. "No stop it! You are killing me with these air currents! I'll defend my self if need be!" But my shouts fell upon deaf ears. "That's it!

You leave me without an alternative" I took aim and shot the man straight in the head, but to no avail, my grip on the handrail was fading and soon too would be my life, out of fear I shot wildly in his direction, a stray bullet hit the jug shattering it into a million pieces. The man looked at me and in a high pitched old voice he uttered "ah hell" as he got sucked up his own asshole.

 **END CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Authors notes:** __Chapter 3 is already written and will be here soon, What can happen to simon now?_


	4. Chapter 4: Power of Authority

**Chapter 4** : Power of Authority

I continued on my journey Sophie less and now Paul less, but I would not let this dissuade me.

"I'm coming for you Sophie, And whoever took you away is going to get it". "Maybe the sheriff can help me?" I whispered. I knew of a sheriffs office not too far from where I was and decided to get some help. I saw a man wandering around and decided to ask him for directions, "Hello man where is the sheriff?", "Oh me? I'm going there right now lets go together" he elaborated "I nodded and we went".

"Don't worry Simon the sheriff is there" The man grumbled and pointed exuberantly at the Large brown building with many windows, It seemed to be built in the early days of this town but it was standing strong after all years, made of tougher stuff I suppose, The earlier buildings were made with Camelthorn wood, and the structural integrity of these early houses indicate that they were made by the great architect Phineus Caplin himself, "OK" I said to the man and we went. We swung the great doors open as we stepped inside the musty inclosure, "something is strange around here" the man said, and pointed at the naked dead body before, "Oh no! Who is it?" I shouted mad, Larry checked the stiffs pulse "he's dead" he murmered. In shock I didn't believe The strangers words, But I had to tell myself that he must be stating the facts, "why wouldn't he" I argued with my self. "well who is it!? Where are his clothes!?" I choked out, "By golly it's Dudley Do-Right himself" I looked past his dark humour and realized that this was indeed the sheriff, "ah hell" I said "not the sheriff" and when I spoke those words I heard rustlin paper in the distance and the door next to us slammed open, "Howdy" a voice spoke and from out of the shadows next to me I heard a swooshing noise, I dashed out of the way just as the newspaper the imposter was brandishing battered Larry brutally in the face leaving a large gash in his head "run Simon" he commanded as his last wishes, and so I obeyed. I ran swiftly and abruptly out the large doors, the forest was my only option and my final hope, The crazed lunatic was right on my heels, An older man with a abnormally wrinkled face holding a bloody rolled up newspaper. "I'm the law 'round here!" he shouted, I just noticed he was wearing the dead sheriffs clothes. His brutal newspaper is flapping in the wind, as he majestically dodges the trees in his path, "I'm gonna get ya" He stated as a fact. I took my Glock 23 Generation 3 and looked to see how many .40 S&W cartridges were left, "Empty" I gasped, I needed to find another way. While I was running I spotted a fox hole and dove inside, The insane psychopath had lost my trail, but I couldn't just keep hiding because he could have been after Sophie, I needed to devise a plan.

I scrambled for anything I could use as a weapon and improvised several small spears, with which I stuck into a small hole I dug out, I covered the hole in leaves and waited for the lunatic to come back, several minutes had passed but I heard newsprint flapping in the wind and knew he was near, I shouted "hey I'm over here come and get me you fucker" the flapping stopped for only a second and then picked up even more frantically in my direction. I could see him charging in the distance, "Here it comes!" he yelled, I could see the wicked grin In his eyes as he dashed haphazardly directly to me, I hopped backwards over the hole just as he was swinging his paper, He didn't expect that I followed it up with a front kick which made him tumble over to the hole "ah hell" he cried as he lost his grip and was sent spiraling into the spike pit and into the depths of hell. "You aren't a threat now that you are dead" I say to his lifeless corpse.

I open the psychopathic son-of-a-gun's wallet and find a clue that I was searching for. "To find sophie you need to head north, always north..." the note mentioned a direction. When I go on my way I find a box of ammo with ammo for my gun. Searching for the answers in a directionless world my compass spins out of control "You damn compass work you damn thing" My cries fell on def ears because it still spin out of control, Looks like I'll have to use my old boyscouts training.

 **END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cold

**Chapter 5** : The Cold

I spit on my finger "hmm due north" the north star pointed me to the north, "hmm, I bet it's this way. I went as harsh as I could fleeting through the underbrush, "this is tough goin' but I need to press on" I snickered verily, cold breath coming out of my mouth. I popped on my hood and pulled up my scarf, "it usually doesn't get this cold, not at this time of the year anyway, strange it has to be at least the begin of summer, but it feels like as if it were the middle of winter time what a strange thing". The cold brisk breezes came faster than ever, and before long I was shivering from the cold winds.

"Jesus christ it is very cold" I said to myself. "Maybe it is an evil spirit". And lo and behold a white light rose up, a phantom without form, but not without structure, an ever changing ice sculpture of a...man? The sculpture sparkled and shifted into many forms, Man, Animal, Building, ever changing but always graceful I looked on in both shock and awe. "you there, boy!" an ominous voice rang out. "Yes you with the hood you cannot escape my cold with such thin armor!". "Why are you so cold ice thing?" I discussed, "you mortals have lived in my forest for years, walking by my cold tendrils between the trees and other natural fauna, stealing my berries and fruits". "What do you want from me?" I retorted "Dying is too good for mortals you deserve cold instead." And with that the ice creature shot a bolt of blue ichor at me, missing me by mere inches, "yuck! That is gross stuff" I witnessed the goo melt down the base of a tree.

"All creatures in my domain bow down to me, you will be no different human" the pearlescent abomination sneered and hocked another filthy gob at me. I dodged swiftly and opened fire with Paul's trusty companion the glock 23.

"Toys of men have no effect on a true deity" the nightmare laughed and squirted another round of goopy bile. Dodging deftly I began to notice a pattern with his attacks, A weakpoint opened from the creatures crystal-esque physique whenever he squeezed out a fluid flinger "there's my chance" I winkered. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you mortals cling to your worthless life, you all become fertilizer eventually."

The horror vered up to shoot another fetid gob of crystalline gunk, I aimed my gat true. The fresh goo flew forward at a heated pace, my gun arm was like lighting, three shots rang out in the dark, passing through the wretched slop and directly into the rotten core of the ice creature. "Bahh!" "Blargh!" the creature featured new cruel gasps. My three shots hit true causing the ice like braggart to fall flat. "You humans have caused all problems in this world, you don't deserve to win" and with that the ice thing perished.

"I deserve to see the next sunrise with sophie." I hissed.

"North…"

 **END CHAPTER 5**


End file.
